


like a job interview (tell me about yourself)

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been dating for almost six months. But Stiles really doesn't know that much about him. Good thing he's always been good about finding things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightspoons).



> For the ❄️ prompt: "There's so much I don't know about you."

“There’s so much I don’t know about you.”

Stiles said it seemingly out of nowhere on a crisp November afternoon while he was laying on the couch with his head pillowed in Derek’s lap, looking up at his boyfriend who was reading the Alchemist in the original Portuguese. He hadn’t even known Derek knew how to read Portuguese! Thus, in part, his sudden question.

He and Derek had, officially, been dating for five months, both of them agreeing to ignore the two weeks they had spent dancing around each other―late nights researching wendigos suddenly turning into heated makeout sessions―before Derek had finally asked Stiles out after a pack meeting in June. But for all that time he had learned very little factual information about his boyfriend.

He had learned plenty of other things, of course, like how Derek took his coffee black with three sugars but preferred tea and loved waking up early to watch the sun rise through the wall of windows in his loft. Yet while Stiles knew the exact shade of Derek’s eyes in the dawn light he had no idea what his favorite color was, while he the exact way Derek’s brows furrowed when something was bothering him he didn’t even know when his birthday was.

It had been bothering him for some time, making him feel like an absolutely horrible boyfriend considering the fact that Derek knew all sorts of things about him, from his mother’s maiden name―Lisiewicz―to his favorite food―curly fries. So it wasn’t all that surprising when the words slipped unbidden out of his mouth out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, sinking his fingers into Stiles’ hair as he lowered his book to his chest, thoroughly puzzled. With Derek’s head tilted to the side and a crease between his eyebrows, Stiles had to force himself not to make any confused puppy jokes.

“It’s just, we’ve been together for almost six months and I don’t really know all that much about you,” Stiles sighed, relaxing into Derek’s tender touch. Derek’s adorably confused look quickly morphed into a smell smile as he set his book aside, closing it and laying it on the side table beside the couch. “Like, I don’t even know when your birthday is!”

“It’s September eleventh,” Derek informed him, smile growing as he gazed down at Stiles, lazily stroking the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ right temple.

“Oh my god, I missed your birthday!” Stiles gasped the second the words left Derek’s mouth, looking absolutely horrified. He let out a deep groan and covered his face with his hands, whining, “I’m the worst boyfriend ever!”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Derek urged, running his free hand down Stiles’ side, hoping to calm him down a bit. But Stiles just groaned again and shook his head defiantly, refusing to believe Derek’s words. “Stiles, you’re an amazing boyfriend.”

“But I missed your birthday!” Stiles whined, throwing his hands up in pure exasperation and disappointment with himself. “How can I be an amazing boyfriend if I missed your birthday?!”

“Because you didn’t,” Derek explained calmly, unable to keep from chuckling. “We went out on my birthday, remember? We went to the museum a few towns over before going out to dinner.”

“Yeah, I remember. You held my hand the whole night,” Stiles murmured, a fond smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he lifted Derek’s hand off his side, entwining their fingers. “Refused to let go even when the food came. I had to eat with my left hand. Good thing I’m ambidextrous, huh?”

“It was the best birthday I’ve had in years,” Derek admitted softly, almost embarrassed by the confession if the way his cheeks darkened were any indication.

Stiles abruptly scrambled to sit up, climbing into Derek’s lap to capture his lips in a deep, slow kiss, sinking his fingers into Derek’s hair. Derek hummed appreciatively against Stiles’ lips, settling his hands low on Stiles’ waist as he deepened the kiss, letting Stiles control the pace of their torrid liplock.

Licking his lips as Stiles broke the kiss, both of them panting a bit, Derek mumbled, “What was that for?”

“Your birthday kiss,” Stiles explained briefly, lightly scraping his nails down the back of Derek’s neck. “You’re twenty six now, right?”

Derek just nodded, wondering where exactly Stiles was going with his question. He didn’t have to wonder for very long as Stiles immediately set to work pressing a series of kisses to Derek’s lips, counting them aloud against his mouth before pressing one last long, lingering kiss to his lips, whispering, “And one for good luck.”

“Mmm… I should have birthdays more often,” Derek announced, stroking his thumb over the sliver of bare skin visible at Stiles’ hip where his t-shirt had ridden up, tracing over a cluster of moles by his hipbone. Running a hand up Stiles’ back to trail his fingers over the nape of his neck, through the short hairs at the back of his head, Derek asked, “So, what else do you wanna know about me?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “Anything!”

“Alright,” Derek hummed, biting his lips while he thought of what to reveal, leaving Stiles in suspense. “My name is Derek Samuel Hale. I’m an alpha werewolf, I’m twenty six years old, and I like like long walks on the beach and howling at the moon.”

Stiles smacked Derek’s shoulder with a startled out laugh, rolling his eyes as he lightly scolded, “C’mon, Derek! Be serious here!”

“Alright, alright,” Derek conceded, kissing Stiles’ cheek in sincere apology. “I’m sorry, I’ll be serious. Now what do you wanna know? Anything at all, just ask and I’ll tell you.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed, nodding with a wide grin, settling his hands on Derek’s chest, absentmindedly fiddling with the neckline of Derek’s sweater. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Really? My favorite color? That’s what you wanna know?” Derek laughed incredulously, chuckling at the small pout Stiles gave him. “I know, I know, I said anything. But I don’t really think I have a favorite color.”

“What? How do you not have a favorite color?” Stiles wondered aloud, giving Derek a thoroughly baffled look, corners of his lips turning down in a confused frown. “How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know,” Derek shrugged, clearly not understanding what the big deal was. “Never really thought about it before. Though I do think I might be partial to brown.”

“Brown? Why brown? I woulda thought black,” Stiles mused, his forehead crinkling adorably. “Brown’s so boring, though.”

“Your eyes are brown,” Derek pointed out, running his thumb over Stiles’ cheek, just beneath his left eye. “And they’re not boring.”

Stiles bit his lip and ducked his head, resting his forehead against Derek’s as he felt his face flush at his boyfriend’s sweet words. Dragging his nose against Derek’s cheek, Stiles quietly mumbled, “You definitely get a kiss for that.”

Derek was quite amenable to the prospect, tilting his head a bit to accept the offered kiss, gently tightening his grip on Stiles’ waist as Stiles slipped his tongue into Derek’s mouth, fisting his hands in his sweater. Derek whined when Stiles broke the kiss, sounding so petulant Stiles just had to lean in to give him another quick peck, this time on the lips.

“So, anything else?” Derek inquired, rubbing his thumb over the thin skin behind Stiles’ ear, slipping his hand back into Stiles’ hair. 

“I don’t know, just… Just tell me about yourself,” Stiles implored, looking up at Derek from under his eyelashes. “Anything! Your favorite movie, your favorite book, your favorite season. Whatever you wanna tell me. I just wanna know more about you.”

“My favorite movie is Casablanca, my favorite book is Gift of the Magi, and my favorite season is fall,” Derek answered easily, meeting Stiles’ eyes. “I prefer cats over dogs, Italian food over Mexican food, and when I was in sixth grade I had to wear glasses.”

“What? Why’d you have to wear glasses? Your eyesight is perfect,” Stiles pondered, tilting his head to the side, trying to think of a feasible reason why Derek would ever wear glasses.

“That’s why I had to wear them,” Derek concurred. At Stiles’ still baffled look, he elaborated, “Our mom didn’t want anyone to get suspicious about us always being perfectly healthy so I wore glasses to throw people off. I stopped wearing them in seventh grade because kids started picking on me. All my sisters used to tease me about them.”

“Aww, poor baby. Were the other kids mean to you?” Stiles cooed, curling his arms around Derek’s neck, bumping his nose against Derek’s. Derek nodded and pouted theatrically, dramatically thrusting his lower lip out as he looked up at Stiles pleadingly, pout melting away when Stiles leaned in to kiss it better, nipping at Derek’s bottom lip.

“Wait.  _ All  _ your sisters? How many do you have?” Stiles asked, jerking his head back. Realizing how insensitive his question had been, he hurriedly tacked on, “You don’t have to answer that! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, babe. I don’t mind,” Derek assured him, pressing a kiss to the tip of Stiles’ nose. “Eight.”

“Eight?! You had eight sister?!” Stiles gasped, jaw dropping.

“Yeah. I was the middle child and the only boy,” Derek explained. His voice thickened as he softly added, “Laura was the oldest and Cora was the youngest.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, Derek,” Stiles blurted. “I didn’t mean to― Just forget I said anything, okay!”

“Babe, don’t worry. I said you can ask me anything,” Derek placated with a small smile, running a hand down Stiles’ back. “It’s okay.”

“I know, it’s just… I just wanted to know more about you, not bring up anything,  _ y’know _ ,” Stiles murmured quietly, dipping his head.

"Well, there's only one thing you need to know about me, Stiles," Derek announced. "I love you. With every part of me, every fiber of my being, I love you."

"Yeah, I know," Stiles nodded, leaning closer to kiss Derek deeply. Because Derek was right, that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on tumblr - [hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
